


Magic Hidden

by ThunderousShark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Prince Merlin, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderousShark/pseuds/ThunderousShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prince Arthur dances with a guest at Camelot's masquerade ball, he can't help but not like him. But he disappears, and when Arthur and his family go to a neighboring kingdom, might he find his hidden prince?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planning for a Ball

The courtyard bustled with activity, everyone getting ready to trade their wares for the ball that was coming. Everyone was happy, ready for the festivities, but of course there had to be one person who was in a horrible mood. Prince Athur. He of course was stuck inside, in a meeting with his father, which is where the story begins.

"No, I am not going to do this, you can't make me." Arthur spat out, he stood in the middle of the throne room, stiff and still as if waiting for the charge.

"You have to do this, and it's not like you have to pick a partner now, and this isn't all for your benefit. There are other kingdoms that need their heirs to find a match!" Igraine stated in a voice of reason. 

"But I like like women _and_  men, don't tell me you're not going to let me dance with men!"

"No we're going to let you dance with both, their are others like you and Morgana. So we have supplied that it is to be allowed." Uther then stood up after his speech, "now please go get ready and help prepare." With that he left pulling Igraine with him.

Arthur just stood there realization in his eyes, he could dance with a man. He didn't have to fancy a woman, he could fancy whoever he liked. A grin split his face, maybe this will be a better idea than he thought. Suddenly he was excited, the anticipation had set in but soon was washed away by the nervousness about the people who he would meet. What if they didn't like him, and he didn't find anybody. He soon decided he would would cross that bridge if he came to it and left to prepare for the weeks festivities.

 

* * *

 

In another kingdom a young man was preparing his horse. A black mare with white on her ears, and mixed in on her tail. He was grooming her, he found it relaxing when he was jittery, nervous, or excited. Today it was nervousness and excitement, he was to go to a ball but wasn't sure he'd meet the right person. So he would see what would happen, and if he found someone and they accepted what he is, he would be happy. If not he would keep looking for the one that would make his heart beat faster.

 


	2. Fear of Future

Annoyance was the first emotion Arthur felt quite a lot of the next morning he woke up. The first problem with the morning was that George decided it in his best interest to tell a joke, and since it was not in any way funny, of course happened to ruin his day. George was not funny at all; he was like talking to a wall. Well it was good Arthur thought, at least he always did as he was told, though it made the start of the day excruciatingly boring. So he decided he would ignore George for the rest of the day, and to continue preparing for the festivities.

He continued feeling annoyance when George started following him around like a lost puppy. He became so annoying, tripping, and constantly trying to walk in front of him only to slow down and cause a crash. So finally Arthur decided to lower his dignity if only to get George to go away. Of course that happened when he finally spoke to George.

"George if you don't tell me what's going on right now I _will_ put you in the stocks." He ground out; they were currently in the hallway where George had just caused quite a crash. He had stopped right in front of Arthur and then had pulled Arthur to the side in front of one of the maidens carrying laundry. Who was now currently picking up laundry, while the rest had scattered when Arthur pushed George up against the wall in anger.

"I'm sorry Sire I don’t know what you're talking about." He said shivering in fear thinking he may have crossed too far over the line.

"Don’t you play dumb with me, answer me now."

"Well Sire it's just I have tried to get your attention and… and I was wondering if the servants would be allowed to dance at the ball?" He looked away closing his eyes waiting for a slap or punch that would probably follow.

Instead he was released, and soon sliding down against the wall to rest on the floor. "Why didn't you ask me straight to my face instead of skipping around the subject?"

"I was scared Sire, I was afraid you'd think it a stupid question."

"Well it's not, and by the way all servants are allowed to participate if they wish." With that he disappeared down the hallway with a flourish.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Merlin, what are you going to wear to the ball?" Stated a man that had dark skin, curly hair, who stood with a regal bearing. He was currently watching Merlin 'speak' to his horse again.

"Well it is a masquerade ball, so of course a mask."

"You know that’s not what I meant Merlin," the man stated throwing an apple at him which was promptly caught.

"Yes I know, so you will just have to wait till the ball Lance." Merlin stated rolling his eyes and pushing a hand through his hair. He was pale, skinny, and tall, accentuated by the dark hair, high cheekbones, and icy eyes. He brought the apple up in front of him and his eyes flashed gold, the apple ripening within seconds of the flash.  He then fed it to the black mare in front of him.

Lancelot smirked then started to attend to the brown horse speckled with white that he was leaning against. They stayed like that in pleasurable silence for several minutes, simply gaining comfort in each other's company. Merlin groomed his horse lost in thought, he was thinking about how people might react to him once they knew what he was. His gut clenched tight when he thought of the fear that might light up their eyes. He started to shake in horror, how could people be so scared of him just because he had magic. Just because he was different, because they thought him a monster; how would they react?

Celestial, his horse, started to become jittery, pressing against Merlin. When Lancelot looked over he could see the fear in Merlin's eyes. He walked over and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He looked as if he knew what Merlin was thinking about, and would help him.

"They won't react that way; that was just one village. They never had seen a sorcerer of your caliber. They won't react the same way in Camelot; they're used to magic there. Don't believe anything those people said, you're not a monster, you're my best friend you couldn't be a monster. I would know."

"Thanks Lance, you do know you're a great friend." Merlin said lifting his head to look Lancelot straight in the eye. There were faint traces of tears in his eyes, and a small grin on his face.

"Don't you forget it. Anyways you're going to meet someone who loves you and doesn't care what you are. Then I'll meet someone and we'll both be happy, and we can laugh at it over it when were old and grumpy. What do you say?"

"It sounds like a plan worth waiting for." He replied the grin now reaching his eyes, and placed a hand on Lancelot's arm.

"How about we make a promise, were already great friends but no matter what happens we'll always be there for each other."

"Now that’s a promise I can get behind and will always keep." Lancelot in response to this moved his hand from Merlin's shoulder to arm and pulled him in for a hug. No words were needed, this was a promise they would always keep no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I made it longer, but not much longer. I know that stinks, but it was a good stopping point. Also I tried to add more but it just started to sound weird. I will try to update at least once every week, maybe more. Currently I'm going to try to get the story going and then I'll probably space out updates more.


	3. Introductions

Arthur was bored, he Morgana, Igraine, and Uther had been waiting for the neighboring kingdoms prince and princesses to come and now that some were here, it seemed the utterly boring ones were taking up his time alone. They kept talking about their quests which for Arthur's part would not like to hear due to knowing most of them already because of the traveling minstrels' songs. So he started ignoring them, believing that as always that he would prefer to be stuck outside on a rainy day to this. That is until an interesting topic was mentioned.

"Is the prince from Kingdom Draconem actually attending?" A woman in a simple green dress asked. Arthur looked at all the others who were dressed similarly; it was so that no one knew who hailed from each kingdom until after the masquerade ball.

"A messenger said that he might come but it's not sure if he will," he stated simply. They all became quiet in response; no one had ever seen the king or queen of that land, let alone the heir. Everyone was afraid to step foot inside that place. Only traders that are brave enough to go come back with tales of monsters, and ghouls. They said if you hunted there without permission you would get deathly ill. Of course Arthur at that moment was thinking that it was all hogwash, I mean really he thought, a whole cursed kingdom. Not possible. Then again there are many stories of horrible things happening to the people that go there, and that some never come back.

"Sire," Leon grabbed his attention coming up, "another kingdom has arrived." He pointed to the two strangers that stood behind him. They were both quite tall; one had dark skin, and curly hair; while the other one was pale with black mussed up hair. The one that had dark skin also had dark brown eyes, and stood with a regal bearing; while the pale one stood similarly exuding his presence, though it seemed as if his eyes could pierce flesh. He made Arthur lose his breath, the way he was lanky but clearly had muscle, how he looked like he could take anyone on. His piercing eyes were of a blue icy mixture that made Arthur feel as if this man was peering into his soul. He had high cheek bones, and large ears that instead of making him look weird accentuated his face perfectly. He wore a dark blue sleeved shirt underneath a leather jerkin, and a red scarf around his neck that Arthur thought quite unfair for him. He wanted to see this beautiful creature fully, and the scarf only made him more curious to find out who this mysterious man was. The other man beside him suddenly gave a knowing smile as if he expected this reaction.

"I'm Lancelot," the dark skinned man introduced.

"And I'm Merlin," said the pale man that made Arthur's heart beat faster. Both their voices were a bit gruff and deep, as if used to a different language. Merlin's voice sent a shiver up Arthur's spine, and he wanted to say how beautiful this man was and how he made him feel. He would have said that, though his brain wasn’t fast enough and his mouth beat it to the punch line.

"You mean like the bird," said his mouth before his brain could intervene. Lancelot's smirk turned into a frown, and Arthur stood in shock, while Merlin just rolled his eyes. A sarcastic grin made its way onto Merlin's face as he replied.

"Well I thought we were going to be good friends but now I don’t think I could be friends with such an ass."  He just smiled when he said that, and Lancelot could barely repress his chuckle which ended up sounding like a snort. Arthur just narrowed his eyes in annoyance, for letting his mouth get ahead of him, and for this man's insolent behavior that made him want him all the more. Arthur thought even though he had been guessing pretty good at who royalty was could not distinguish between these two who was royalty. So he decided to treat Lancelot more respectfully than the other and nodded to him while glaring at Merlin, though he didn’t get the desired affect because Merlin just smirked in response.

"If you will just come this way, you will be shown to your rooms after the opening ceremonies." Arthur stated leading them to meet the king, queen, and Morgana. They were standing near their thrones conversing with each other. Uther was wearing something similar to Arthur, a red sleeved shirt and black leather jerkin, while Morgana and Igraine wore bright red dresses. He led them up to them, and they soon stopped talking to pay attention to these new people.

"This is Lancelot," Arthur said while Lancelot dipped his head, "and Merlin," while Merlin dipped his head to them. To Arthur's great chagrin Morgana had a look in her eye when she laid her eyes on Merlin. She wanted him too, and Arthur could feel the rage coming up that someone else would take Merlin from him. No, that wasn’t possible, Arthur thought to himself, Merlin isn't his and he has no right to claim him.

"It is an honor to meet you," Uther stated. Smiling, his gaze flickered between the two, and Arthur could tell that he liked what he saw. Igraine also had a smile on her face, she knew these two were kind and could be trusted. She thought them worthy of the status that they had.

"Not as much as it is ours," replied Merlin, tilting his head slightly as he said it. Lancelot nodded in response to Merlin's statement, smiling.

"May I ask which one of you is of higher royalty," Uther asked simply. Merlin and Lancelot looked at each other and started conversing in a dark and rugged language that caused all of Camelot's royalty to stare at them in awe of how they could speak such a low language with ease.

Finally Merlin replied with, "We wish to keep that a secret till after the ball." Lancelot nodded to show that he agreed with this turn of events, and Uther smiled in understanding.

/---#---#---#---#---/

Later in the afternoon when everyone had arrived Morgana caught Arthur staring at a common interest of hers and had to interrupt. She walked up to Arthur who had spent the better part of the evening staring at Merlin as he talked and laughed with all the other guests. Arthur could not keep his gaze from him, he watched as all the other guests took to him immediately along with Lancelot, talking to them as if they were sharing secrets. Arthur could not keep his jealousy down, he knew there was no reason for him to be jealous, he had no claim to Merlin, and he couldn’t control him.

"He's quite taking isn't he brother." Morgana stated, walking up to him confidently. "By the way you're looking at him it seems as if you fancy him. Arthur just looked at her, an indignant expression on his face.

"Don’t be daft Morgana I don’t fancy that idiot at all," Morgana just gave him a look and he replied with, "alright I fancy him. He's breath-taking, how could I not."

"Oh I know that’s why we're going to see who he likes better because like you I have seemed to take quite the liking to him."

"I thought you prefer women Morgana, why are you so interested in this man?" Arthur questioned a glare in his eyes as he rose up to Morgana's challenge.

"Oh I normally do quite like women, it's just this one man is quite taking, and he also, well there just something that I like about him. So we'll see who gets him, good luck brother." Morgana said whisking away into the crowd. Arthur then decided that if he wished to gain Merlin's affections he had to make amends with him before Morgana ruined his chances. So he started off into the crowd, he arrived next to where Merlin was, and cleared his throat to get his attention. When Merlin turned a strained look crossed across his face but was replaced with a sarcastic grin so fast, Arthur thought he imagined it.

"So are you here to make amends or to keep being an ass?" He said sarcastically, yet there was actual interest in his voice.

"To make amends, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier and how I treated you. How about we start over," Arthur said sticking out his hand. Merlin's face changed yet again to a look of sincerity as he put his hand out and shook it with Arthur's.

"You're still an ass though," Merlin stated a sarcastic grin back on his face. "And you're an idiot," Arthur replied but the grin was still on his face, and Merlin took no offense either. They let go of each other's hands, and Lancelot came up.

"Everything is okay right; I'm not going to have to break up a fight?" He asked a smile on his face.

"No everything's just fine. We just settled our differences," Merlin stated with a smile nodding to his friend. Merlin then started walking forward as everyone was called up to the front for the beginning ceremonies.

Lancelot grabbed Arthurs arm as he was about to move up. "If you even harm even one inch of him I will make you pay," he whispered looking him straight into the eyes. He would do anything for his friend, and Arthur could tell this threat was not made lightly. He nodded to Lancelot in ascent, and pulled his arm out of Lancelot's grasp walking to the thrones in the front.

"Welcome to Camelot for the upcoming festivities and masquerade ball," Uther started, standing up. "It has come to the attention of many kingdoms that they have no partner for their heir, so it was decided a festival and ball would allow for heirs to find a suitable partner. During the festivities communication between all guests and servants is encouraged, servants are allowed to participate and same sex couples are allowed. Where everyone is from is to remain a secret till after the masquerade ball unveiling were everyone will take off their masks and state their kingdom. Tomorrows activities will be sparring and a tour of the surrounding land on horseback. At this moment we will announce which kingdoms have come. The paper when you all entered, you wrote the kingdom that you're from so that we can announce what kingdoms have come. Leon?"

Leon stood forth a piece of parchment in his hand; he unrolled it and started announcing the kingdoms that had come. Not many were listening to who had come, that is until a shocker was announced.

"…Kingdom Draconem…" When Leon announced that the heir from that kingdom had come everyone stood still and shocked. Who was it everyone questioned, murmurs started up, people started to guess, but it soon quieted down that if someone from Kingdom Draconem had come they must be quite normal since no one had guessed who it was yet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"See I told you they wouldn’t react badly to us or our kingdom," Lancelot stated to Merlin's back as they walked through the hall. They were on their way to their chambers, he was about to continue when one of the maidens walking down the hallway fell. Merlin and Lancelot rushed over to her to help her pick up all the clothes that had fallen on the floor.

"You don’t need to help I got it," she said pushing them away.

"But it's in our nature to help save the fair maiden," Lancelot countered. While she just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm Gwen, and you are?" She said looking at Merlin and Lancelot at the same time.

"I'm Lancelot, and this is Merlin." Lancelot stated pointing his thumb over towards Merlin. "Now if you allow us to help you, please?"

"Fine, but only if I get a dance," she said looking at Lancelot questioningly. He dipped his head accepting while he and Merlin began to help gather the clothes. After they finished helping Gwen Lancelot took her hand and kissed it, and she dipped her head in response and turned to leave.

"Good luck mate, you're going to need it." Merlin finally said after a long silence.

"Thanks Merlin, see you tomorrow." Lancelot said dipping his head and entering his chambers. Merlin headed to head to his own room, where he pondered what the following day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you the chapters would get longer. Constructive Criticism is welcome.


	4. A Worthy Match

The next morning came and found all the guests on the training field for sparring. The men stood forward while the women sat behind them where chairs had been provided so they could watch. All of the men were wearing armor; all of them were wearing chain mail except for two, Merlin and Lancelot. They were wearing leather armor, which consisted of a chest plate that wrapped around their necks, and hardened leather pieces of pad that were attached to a leather jacket, and to their pants. They were getting several looks their way but they just ignored them. They knew how strong their armor was, even stronger than chain for the leather was rune engraved for extra protection, making it light but strong.

Merlin drew comfort in the reminder of his home and of Kilgharrah. The armor was the same that he would use to mount up with his knights, and he missed them and their jokes.  The armor that all knights wore in Draconem was specialized so that they could mount a dragon or horse with ease and still be protected. Chain also became frigid in some of the high altitudes of their home causing hardened leather to be a better option. Also due to it being engraved in runes they could charge it with their magic to make it stronger for as long as they could hold the magic.

Merlin could feel the gaze of several women and men on him; he looked back for a moment and smiled on the inside because Gwen had come like he asked her to watch Lancelot. He wanted Lancelot to get a good partner that he would love and love him back, and Gwen seemed like just the person for him. Merlin drew his attention back to Uther in front of them who stepped up to speak.

"Welcome to the first activity of the week, we will let the men spar and size up each other while women will get to watch and converse. Magic is allowed to be used, and if any of you wish we will let you spar with one of our court sorcerers. We will allow you to pick your opponent, or if you request we will randomly draw two names from that pot." Uther stated pointing over at a stool that stood with a pot on it next to Leon.

"Who would like to go first?" asked Leon. A man walked forward, he had dark brown hair, and was a bit tan, while another walked forward, and who had sandy hair and pale skin. They faced off each stating their name, the one with sandy hair was Michael and the one with brown hair was Aleck. Aleck immediately drew onto the attack, as Michael defended. Though Aleck's strategy was okay he soon lost when Michael disarmed him, sending his sword across the clearing, and put his sword up to Aleck's throat. The rest of the morning was spent like that, some using magic to trip up opponents, and quick matches; until Lancelot stepped up and challenged Arthur.

Then it truly became interesting, no matter what move Arthur made he was countered by Lancelot's quick reflexes. It became heated, Arthur becoming increasingly frustrated, as Lancelot blocked easily just to respond with his own attack. It had gone on for ten long minutes when finally Lancelot decided to finish it and blocked Arthur's swing with the leather pad on his forearm drawing up and placing the tip of his sword against Arthur's throat. Shock was in Arthur's eyes when he realized he'd been beat; he drew back and dipped his head to Lancelot.

"Finally someone strong enough to challenge me," he said smiling. Lancelot smiled and nodded in response. Arthur started heading back to the other guests but stopped looking at Lancelot questioningly since he hadn't moved. Lancelot just shook his head.

"May I request the help of one of your court sorcerers?" he asked nodding to the line of them near Leon. Arthur nodded and one of the sorcerers came up.

"What's your name?" Lancelot asked.

"Edwin," he responded simply.

"Okay Edwin I'm going to need you to help defend me and to attack. Now the one I'm about to fight is sneaky so please make sure he doesn’t get an edge over." Lancelot said looking at Edwin honestly, and Edwin just nodded in response. He turned to look at Merlin and dipped his head. Merlin came up to stand across from him. They had trained together for years, they knew every move that the other had; but usually Merlin won because he used his magic at last second though they were still evenly matched in their sword skills.

They drew their swords holding them ready, while Merlin just waited. He would let Lancelot have the first move, and he had more patience for Lancelot to start if he tried not to. Lancelot decided at that moment he would not wait for Merlin and charged, Merlin blocked it with ease and ducked underneath the swing that came his way. They continued on with this, attack, block, dodge, attack. They had been going for ten minutes, Lancelot trying to use his bulk to get Merlin, while Merlin used his lesser weight and greater speed to use momentum and tricks to his advantage.

That was when Edwin decided his skills would come in handy at that moment. Edwin whistled to Lancelot gaining his attention and nodded to say that he would participate. Lancelot backed up quickly, giving Edwin the opening he needed. Edwin said the spell under his breath; it was a spell to stir up a gust of wind that would crash into Merlin. Leaves and branches stirred, the wind whistled loudly, whipping around the people. Then the wind lunged forward towards Merlin so strong that it would have swept him off his feet. Would have, except that Merlin had seen what Edwin was doing and countered easily. He brought his hand up in a split second before it reached him, his eyes flashed gold, and the wind met an invisible wall. The leaves that had swirled up with the wind blasted against the invisible shield and settled with the wind. Merlin then pulled his hand back then quickly pushed it back out towards Edwin and Lancelot sending them flying backward several feet.

When everything finally settled and Lancelot and Edwin had stood up Lancelot came forward and spoke in dragon tongue to Merlin. _"Well quite a show huh, do you think we scared them at all?"_

 _"You're sense of humor is quite interesting Lance, but then again we both have always had strange taste."_ Merlin said laughing at Lancelot with a big chuckle. He put his hand out for him to shake and Lancelot accepted his offer pulling Merlin into a hug. When they released they remembered their audience and turned to face them. Instead of fear like Merlin thought he would get; there were catcalls, whistles and clapping. All of them had a smile on their face, and twinkles in their eye as if they had just seen something special, and maybe they had Merlin thought.

"Well that was quite the show," called out Arthur. "Yeah I wouldn't want to go up against either of you any day," added Michael. For the first time in a long time Merlin felt extremely happy, they accepted him for who he was. They weren't scared of him, they were happy and they liked him. Merlin just gave a grin, while Lancelot laughed.

Soon after everyone was heading up to get changed and getting ready for a tour around the nearby area, Merlin was waylaid by a hand on his arm. When he turned to see who it was he was shocked to see the Lady Morgana. He was about to speak when she laid a finger on his lips and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"An honor Merlin, I hope to see you later." She whispered and then walked by brushing against Merlin's side causing him to shiver from her touch. He watched her go letting out a deep breath to calm his nerves. Though he had the Lady Morgana's attention, he wasn't sure he actually _wanted_ it. The Lady Morgana though nice, sent shivers up Merlin's spine, and looked as if she always had a devious plan in mind.

So Merlin decided that it was best to ignore her for now and continued on to the castle where yet again he was waylaid. This time by Arthur Pendragon who just tilted his head and asked a question.

"My sister didn't threaten you did she, if she did I'm sorry."

"No she didn't threaten me, just surprised me that's all." Merlin laughed at the relieved expression that slipped onto Arthur's face. Merlin stopped laughing when an unidentifiable look crossed his face. When Arthur noticed Merlin looking questioningly at him he cleared his throat.

"Well you're lucky then. By the way that was a nice match earlier, but I have a question." Merlin smiled and responded, "Go ahead and ask."

"Why didn't you use your magic earlier? I mean you could have taken those two out immediately but you didn't." Merlin sighed, and a sincere smile climbed onto his face as he spoke. "Were I grew up magic was allowed, but my mother told me always to do things the hard way instead of the easy way. She said that if I did that I'd get farther in life and get more experience; that if I always took the easy way out I'd just be lousy at, well everything. She made me take sword lessons at an early age, made me do chores and help the servants. At least once a week I had to help the cook, and speak to the druids to learn about their way of life. On top of that I had my normal lessons, but they weren't much of a burden. Soon I grew to love helping the servants where I could joke with them, and helping the cook. It was fun, and I stopped using magic for a lot of stuff. I started to fight without using it, and did without it on travels. The biggest reason though that I don't use magic to fight was because I was challenged once. He decided that I deserved to be taught a lesson, it was sparring. I had trained with Lance for several years already. I could hold my own in a fight, well more than that, I could win. So we fought, and my opponent became mad that he could not beat me so the next thing I know is him coming at me to deal a death blow. I remember the blade came whirling towards my neck, and then it stopped and he was pushed back. My magic intervened before I could actually control it; he called me a liar and a cheat. He said that the only reason I had lasted that long was because of magic. So then I started doing without magic in fights at all, trying to prove to myself that I could win with no help at all. Of course Lance then stepped in and taught me that I should use every asset I have to its fullest advantage. So now I use magic more often, but I still don't use it that much, at least in battle." Merlin ended his speech with a sigh and troubled look.

Arthur then just stared at him, he smiled nodded his head then walked away, leaving Merlin in confusion. Though Arthur had found his answer, he needed time to ponder on what he had just heard.

 

/---#---#---#---#---/

 

Arthur watched Merlin from a distance as they were mounting up to go riding. For the past hour he had been contemplating what Merlin had told him. It made him want to know this man all the more, how he was not allowed to use magic for anything when it was a part of him. He watched as Merlin gracefully mounted his horse, from the outside Merlin looked calm and happy.

No would suspect that there were scars underneath that pale exterior; that he had to go through his magic being criticized. Arthur had seen magic users being treated poorly but it was soon put a stop to. Magic users were expected to use their power in battle, that was what made them fighters like knights, but to be accused that it's bad to protect your own life. That it's bad to use every skill you had, the story made Arthur want to find the person who said that to Merlin and teach them a lesson. He could understand that around the household it might be better to learn the hard way, and to learn new skills. In battle though, everything was on the line, the fighter's very life and possibly others.

Arthur watched as Merlin sped his horse forward, and Arthur followed. He wanted to learn more about him, and this seemed a good time as any. He sped up to come to a trot beside Merlin, he could tell Merlin knew he was there from the stiffening of his shoulders, but waited for Merlin to acknowledge him. When Merlin finally looked at him and tilted his head in a question Arthur spoke.

"Tell me more about your life?" Merlin only snorted and commented, "I already shared some of it, if you want to learn more you have to share some information." Arthur sighed," There's not much to tell, I'm a prince. I grew up pampered; I got everything I wanted when I asked. I have a wonderful mother and father, though we sometimes have our differences, now how about you?"

Merlin just looked at him and sighed," I was different from the moment I was born. I was born with magic, I didn't learn it. It caused a lot of problems for my mother, she had to get me a magic tutor when I was young; needless to say that greatly reduced the amount of messed up spells that happened by accident. She made me learn to be a physician from a woman named Alice. I met Lance when I was seven, I was walking through the town and one of the men was drunk and took a liking to me. Lance helped me hide from him and he's been my best friend ever since. Then there's Will, he's like a brother to me. My mom took him in when we were young, too young to remember, and lived with us. He decided later on that he wanted to stop living off us and left to go on a ' _journey_ ' as he had said it. There are some others, Gwaine I met when he dragged me into a tavern brawl. Percival was a friend of Lance's, then there's Tristan who used to be a smuggler but we offered a home till he got back on his feet and he's been my friend ever since. Well now you know it, at least most of the story of my life." Merlin stated sarcastically, letting out a laugh.

Though Arthur didn't believe it by a long shot, Merlin hadn't mentioned any father. It made Arthur believe that maybe Merlin's father was gone or dead, and then he didn't really say anything about where he was from.  Though Arthur wanted to ask more questions he decided it was best to stay silent, and just continued on his ride with Merlin by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as you can see I made Morgana have her characterization from the later seasons, so she's not the nicest, but she's not evil either. I'm going to try to update soon, but it might take me a couple of days. So I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	5. Gifts

The next day was filled with colors and sounds. The lower town was decorated for the guests to go and look at all the wares that were there, and a dance would be held with the townsfolk. Arthur was currently walking passed all the stalls looking for something. He had already seen many of what he wanted, just none of them had been the right color, he already had one of the things he had come down earlier for, but now it seemed he couldn't find the perfect thing of this last item. That is until he spotted it, a flower of the same icy blue as Merlin's eyes.

He walked up to the vendor and asked about them, but instead the vendor gave it to him for free, and just winked. Arthur at least had the decency to blush and walked away towards the castle, he headed to where he knew Merlin was. In his free time he had seen Merlin head out into the forest so he would go and get his horse and find Merlin.

Once he was out in the forest he tracked down Merlin and was awed by the sight. Merlin was in the middle of a clearing sitting down while the wind and magic swirled around him. Arthur walked forward towards Merlin and put a hand on his shoulder, and instead of tensing up Merlin only relaxed. The wind and magic died down, and Merlin turned to him and opened his eyes. They held guarded curiosity, and hope, of what Arthur did not know. He pulled Merlin up so that he was standing directly in front of him.

"I wanted to give you a gift," Arthur said holding out the flower that he had gotten. Merlin took it surprise in his eyes but there was also happiness, and laughter. "I didn't take you for a romantic, Arthur. Is it truly you or are you someone in disguise," Merlin gave a sarcastic snort. "I'm offended that you would think it anyone other than me," Arthur countered back in a faked indignant tone. Merlin just laughed and that was when Arthur pulled out the other gift that he had gotten for Merlin. It was a rich blue colored scarf with gold embroidery along the edges that resembled dragons flame. It was a beautiful work of art that had taken Arthur a better part of the morning to find.

As Merlin took it from him he felt it tenderly, fingering the stitching with awe. When Arthur nodded to him he took off his own scarf and replaced it quickly, almost too quickly for Arthur to see a bit of the tattoo on his neck. The scarf fit perfectly, it matched wonderfully with his dark blue tunic. All Arthur could do was stare, when Merlin pressed a curious gaze on him, he looked at Merlin's lips that were luscious pale pink and he couldn't help himself and leaned forward.

HIs lips were only a few inches from Merlin's own; he could feel the warmth emanating from him, and Arthur's heart beat all the faster as he leaned forward. When his lips were a centimeter from Merlin's a branch cracked in the distance making Arthur lunge backwards so quickly he toppled over.

When Arthur looked up Merlin had a smirk on his face and pointed to the deer that had walked into the clearing. Arthur looked down in embarrassment, getting up from the ground. He looked at Merlin, and let his face become expressionless.

"We don't need to speak about this to anyone," Arthur commented softly. "Well of course not, you getting scared by a deer would ruin you. Or maybe I should just spread a rumor." Arthur looked up, and could tell by Merlin's expression that he was making a joke. Then Merlin's changed into solemnity, "why me though, I'm not the handsomest, nor the smartest. I'm just gangly and I've never had someone be taken with me, so why you?" Merlin's question surprised Arthur. He just looked at Merlin with a contemplative expression on his face. "There's something about you Merlin, and I like it, it draws me to you. I've never felt this way about anybody, well at least not this strongly. Something tells me that with you, everything will be different… That doesn't mean you're not an Idiot though."

Merlin Just laughed, "And you're still a royal prat." He then turned and walked farther into the forest where Arthur watched him go. Then Arthur spoke so softly, that he almost couldn't hear himself, "But you’re my idiot."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later Merlin was walking through the halls of the castle thinking upon what had happened this morning. He remembered the heat of Arthur's lips near his, and wished for that sensation again. It was entirely bad luck that the deer had wandered in on them at that moment. He had an attraction for Arthur he had to admit, and it felt wonderful that it was returned, but he had only known Arthur for a few days. He wanted to get to know him better before he made a commitment, but he wasn't sure. His mother had told him about love at first sight, and this felt like it was that, but he was scared. Scared that was all a hoax, and that if he tried to return the feeling the one he loved would be snatched from him… again.

He fingered the scarf with tender fingers, no one had gotten him such a gift before unless for a special occasion. It felt wonderful around his neck, and reminded him of home and Arthur all at the same time. It was a gift that Merlin already cherished with all his heart, and would never hope to part with.

Due to Merlin being lost in thought he did not see the elder man walking down the hallway and crashed into him. He back-pedaled immediately to lay his eyes on the elder man. He had white hair, and wore a brown robe; as he looked at Merlin he arched his eyebrow and Merlin stopped stuttering, just realizing he had been.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, it's my fault." Merlin stuttered out, bowing his head. The man simply frowned, and then smiled, "may I ask you your name then?" Merlin's heart pounded in relief, "It's Merlin, I mean my name is Merlin." He just laughed in response, "Mine is Gaius, what are you doing wandering the hallways in a daze?"

"Well I was just thinking about something that happened earlier… Wait did you say Gaius. As in the physician my mom and tutor always talk about." He gave a confused look, "why would they know me? Who are they?" Merlin realized his mistake immediately and stuttered. He simply sighed, then looked around the hallway to see if anyone was near. He leaned in and spoke quietly, "I'm Hunith's son, and Alice is, or was, my herbal tutor."

Gaius looked shocked and blurted out, "You mean you're the prince…" He suddenly trailed off when Merlin waved his hands frantically. He then continued in a whisper, "You mean to tell me you're the prince of Draconem." Merlin nodded, and Gaius took his arm and dragged him into a corridor, dragging him through more until they came upon a small chamber that must be his home.

Merlin looked around the room with a smile on his face, potions and herbs were lying everywhere. It reminded of Alice home, except messier. "Sit," Gaius said, pushing Merlin into a chair next a table. He then pushed down on the scarf on the lower left side of Merlin's neck, revealing the tattoo that lay there. It was the royal family of Draconem's sigil. Two dragons stood on hind paw, their wings wide and back, while they stood back to back, their neck's up and muzzles wide as if challenging the world. Gaius let go and Merlin pulled the scarf back up around his neck. Gaius sat back dazed, and then looked at Merlin emotionlessly.

He sighed, "You look a lot like your father, what happened to him by the way?" Merlin gulped, "he died when I was seven. A bastet got loose in the forest, it was terrorizing people. He went to capture it, but it killed him first." Gaius looked at him sadly, "and the bastet?" Merlin smiled sadly, "a girl was cursed, we found her when she changed back. We offered her a home, but she has a curfew, and stays in special chambers every night. She's a good friend though, and no one could replace her." Gaius just nodded, a patted his shoulder.

 He left to go pick something off a shelf and brought it back. It was a leather bound book, old and torn in places. Gaius held it out to Merlin who took it, a question on his face. "It's a magic book, and I think it will be of better use to you than it ever was to me." Gaius nodded and Merlin opened it, there were so many things, and even remedies that he had never heard of from Alice, or any other books he had read.

A knock on the door announced someone's entrance. It was the Lady Morgana and Arthur, when they spotted Merlin they looked at him weirdly. Merlin could not identify the look on their faces. When they entered fully Merlin stood up. He nodded to Gaius, "thank you." He said that and turned to leave Gaius spoke making Merlin turn his head to look at him. "I'm truly sorry about your friend, but she is good care, I'm sure of it." Merlin simply nodded, smiling sadly and left the room.

 

/---#---#---#---#---/

 

Arthur's heart had sped up he had entered Gaius's chambers. Merlin was there, he looked so beautiful there, deep into a book he was looking at. When he turned his head to see them Arthurs breath was taken away by the sadness in his eyes. He tried to catch Merlin's eye but to no avail, when he left with Gaius's parting words Arthur wanted to know what he was talking about. He looked questioningly at Gaius. But he shook his head as to say it was not any of his business.

So Morgana stepped up and got right to the topic they came here for. "What do you think of him?" Gaius looked at her questioningly before answering. "I think he is a kind soul, but he is serious, and tempered. Why?" Morgana rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Because I have taken a liking to him and would like to get to know him better. But when I talk to him he shy's away. I mean what man shy's away from me?" At that both Arthur and Gaius gave Morgana a look. "Fine, I can understand it. Though why does he like Arthur better than me." "Maybe he prefers me to you," Arthur said triumphantly. "You're both fighting over him aren't you?" Morgana and Arthur then had the dignity to look sheepish. Gaius just sighed and nodded to them to signal that they should be off. "You two go off and meddle with someone else, and if he does like you, you'll probably know who after the ball.

Morgana smirked while Arthur just rolled his eyes. They both left with parting glance to Gaius and glares to each other as they parted ways. Arthur was heading down the hallway when he encountered Mordred. He stopped Mordred putting a hand on his shoulder. "What do you think about Merlin?" Mordred looked at him with a grin, "I think he's interesting. He has more potential than we know, but he hides it. I think that you should try harder, Sire." Then Mordred walked out leaving Arthur in a state of bewilderment.

 

/---#---#---#---#---/

 

Morgana was pacing in her chambers. She was angry, angry at Arthur for getting an edge over her, and for Merlin not responding to her advancements. She had seen the scarf that Merlin was wearing; she knew it was from Arthur. She knew that gifts would not work on Merlin anymore due to him already receiving a good one. So one upping Arthur was not an option in that department, but what could she do to be in Merlin's favor. What could she do? Then it hit her, whatever was wrong with Merlin's friend as Gaius had said earlier. She could find a way to help his friend.

She sped down the hallways and bumped into Gwen on the way. She had a smile on her face, and was quite perky. Morgana caught on immediately, "that Lancelot treating you well, Gwen?" She smiled shyly and nodded, "yes my Lady, he has been a gentleman." Morgana nodded and went on her way, thinking that at least Gwen had found someone.

When she arrived at Gaius's chambers he was sitting at the table reading. She knocked on the door frame to get his attention, when he looked up she smiled. "Gaius I have a question, what was the problem with Merlin's friend." Gaius sighed, "You're not going to go away till I tell you aren't you?" She just nodded on response. "His friend has been cursed to become a bastet at night. She is unable to fight it and gives into the urge to hunt, so she hurts people." "There's no way to reverse it?" "No, though I wish there was." "Not even a charm to keep her from giving in to the urges?" Gaius's eyes lit up when he realized that he might be able to stop the inhumane urges. He nodded to Morgana for her to come in and close the door.

"There is a way to stop the urges, and I have it right here in my chamber's." He then went shuffling through stuff in a chest that was next to the wall, it continued for several minutes until he brought out a silver bracelet. It was beautiful, designs were engraved in it, and Morgana could feel the magic radiating off it. "This is a bracelet that was used to protect witches from spells in the old days, if put on her it shouldn't keep her from changing, nut it should keep her from the urges." "Thank you Gaius," she said giving him a hug. She took it and headed up the stairs to Merlin's chambers.

 

/---#---#---#---#---/

 

When Merlin arrived at his chambers later Morgana was there. When he walked in she could see the startled look in his eyes. She walked toward him and held out the bracelet she had wrapped in cloth. "A gift for you, it's to help your friend, I asked Gaius about it, it should keep her from the urges of the bastet." When Merlin looked up she could see the gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you Morgana this is a better gift than you could ever imagine." He hugged her, pulling her tight against him. Morgana reveled in the feeling of him, lithe and strong. What it would be like to have those arm's holding her all the time.

When she let go she could see the tears in his eyes, and she was happy. Happy that she could make this man cry for joy, and happy that he could remedy his sadness. She pulled away from him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "it was no problem." She whispered it then left felling happier than she'd been in a while. When she passed Arthur in the hallway she couldn't help but give him a smug look. She laughed when she saw the startled fear in his eyes; that he would lose something he didn't even hold.

When she retired for the night, she let out a happy sigh, while in another part of the castle Arthur dreamt about those luscious lips he had almost kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to update in time. Okay on the next one there's going to be a time skip so I can get further into the story. So I can get to a couple important parts. But the next chapter isn't going to go up for a while, because of course life HAS to get in the way. So I'll try and update as soon as I can.


	6. Old History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been a long time, but I had writers block. Honest, I kept coming back and staring at the document hoping inspiration would come, but no. So finally I resorted to talking to myself, and here it is. Also life gets in the way all the time, I had to get so many projects done I just wanted to fall asleep afterwards. And soon I'm going to be doing volunteer work on the weekends, maybe, not set yet but probably. Oh help me. But I will try to get the next chapter up soon, sadly no promises. Oh, and I was hoping to make a one shot and that might take some time, but I have this idea stuck in my head and I need to get it out. So I'll get back to you later, hopefully soon. Hope you like the latest chapter, please comment, it is actually quite helpful.

Merlin woke up from his nap in the forest to see Morgana leaning over him. He sat up quickly eyes wide with shock and horror. Morgana looked at him with a smirk coloring her face. "What are you doing?" Merlin stuttered out. Morgana in return just ran her eyes up and down Merlin. "Enjoying this bright sunny day," she said with a smirk eyeing him as she turned to face out into the forest.

Merlin just stared at her knowing that she was out here for a reason but didn't want to be rude and ask. When she kept looking out into the forest Merlin just sighed and moved so that he was sitting in a more comfortable position. He closed his eyes and thought of the other day when he had almost kissed Arthur. It was the worst luck that the deer had come walking into the clearing in that exact moment. He wanted to feel Arthur's lips completely on his, but it was not to be. Instead he was stuck with Morgana, Merlin thought with frustration.

When he opened his eyes again Morgana had not moved except he could see she was trying to peek surreptitiously from the corner of her eye to look at him. Merlin sighed and decided he would take the initiative and start the conversation. "Morgana, what do you want?"

She turned and smiled primly, and Merlin could hear the cogs turning in her mind. "What, I can't spend time with my special someone?" Merlin just stared at her for a moment, "since when am I your special someone? And this barely counts as spending time with someone if you're just standing there."

Morgana just gave him a withering look, "don't act like you don't know it. You like me and I like you, we would be a great couple." With that she stepped towards Merlin and ran her hand along the curve of his cheek. Merlin pushed her hand away quickly and almost fell over himself to get up off the ground. "Okay Morgana I have no idea where you got that idea, yeah I might like you, but more in the brother, sister kind of way." Morgana just sniffed. "Don't be ridiculous, you know it's more than just that." "No, I know my feelings. And I feel the same way about you that I do to my friend Freya. She's like a sister to me."

In response Morgana just stepped forward and put her hand on Merlin's cheek. "Don't be silly, were much more than that." She leaned her head forward and just an inch away from his lips when the intruder they never heard cleared his throat. Morgana whipped backwards turning to face the intruder. Morgana stepped in front of Merlin to confront him while Merlin just mouthed thank you, relief coursing through his body.

"Hello brother, don't you have duties to attend to?" The intruder, Arthur, just smirked. "One of those duties is making sure you're not harassing our guests." Morgana expression changed to one of extreme anger, "how dare you! I am not harassing anyone; Merlin and I were just talking." With that Morgana glared at Arthur and stormed off, sending a coy look at Merlin over her shoulder.

"Thank you." Merlin stated it in relief, looking at Arthur with honest eyes. He was so glad Arthur had come at that moment; he slumped down onto the forest floor, the tension leaving his body. He rested his head on the ground, closing his eyes in pleasure of the calm. He could hear Arthur shifting around, when he finally heard him walking closer. Arthur sat down next to Merlin letting out a sigh.

"What do you see?" Merlin started at the question, no one had asked him why he stayed outside all the time. It was a first for him. "I see the swirling of magic in everything around us. Most people think that magic is something to be used, it isn't. It is life, it is our very breath, it's our savior and our bane. Magic is in everything, you only need to stand still long enough to see it. But most people don't, they hurry around like field mice trying to gather food. Since I was a child I always would stop to watch every once in awhile. I make sure to stop every once in awhile now too, so I don’t over work myself." With that Merlin laughed, remembering climbing old ruins to go rest at the top of them to watch. Climbing the old spires, finding new places to explore, and new beings to meet; "it was my escape from the real world."  

Arthur let out a deep breath, contemplating all that Merlin had said. He turned to look at Merlin a question in his eyes, "show me?" Merlin looked at him with shock. Why, why was this one person, that he didn't even know that well, asking to see something no one had asked before? Merlin closed his eyes and nodded slightly. He sat up drawing Arthur with him. He closed his eyes and opened them again showing the gold swirling around in them. He put his hands on Arthur's arms sending the magic flowing through him into Arthur.

When Arthur blinked, his eyes opening, what he saw made him gasp. Gold was flowing around them, so much of it. In the trees, swirling through the branches; glowing in the grass; and sending shimmers through the air. When he turned to look at Merlin he was shocked, Merlin was glowing with gold. Merlin felt Arthur's gaze on him and shifted letting the connection die down and taking his hands off Arthur's arms.

When he looked in Arthur's eyes what he saw took his breath away. It was pure wonder, happiness, and awe. Merlin smiled; glad that he could finally show someone why he escapes into nature. He was about to lay back down when Arthur pulled him back up, "don't be lazy, Merlin. Come on, let's go for a walk." With that Arthur pulled Merlin to his feet and dragged him down the path. He dragged Merlin along through the forest and into the lower town.

When they got there they were accosted by people. They kept asking Merlin what kingdom he was from; and Arthur let out an agitated sigh, while Merlin just smiled and said it was a secret till after the ball. He let them drag him out to sample their wares and he politely talked with them. Arthur looked at him in wonder at how he could be so at ease with all of them, while Merlin reveled in the feeling of being one of the common folk. They spoke to him as a real person, not a prince; and he loved the feeling.

Merlin, though he loved talking to the commoners, was soon pulled away by Arthur to head to the castle. His excuse was that they soon had to have dinner with everyone, and that they needed to get ready. Merlin secretly thought it was because Arthur was jealous but was wise enough not to say so. When Arthur dropped him off at his chambers, on the excuse that he might get lost, Merlin changed into his dinner clothes, a dark blue cloth jacket with a higher collar that was buttoned up, but still quite loose but not too loose, with gold embroidery and black cloth pants. He also choose to wear a scarf that he got from his father, it was black silk, embroidered with gold swirls.

He looked at himself in the mirror, feeling quite happy wearing the old gift he was given when a knock at his door pulled him from his reverie. He opened it to find Arthur who just stared at him, taking in Merlin's form with enthusiasm. Merlin snorted in amusement to bring Arthur's attention back to his eyes.

"I...I wanted to escort you to dinner. If, if you would let me of course." Arthur's stuttering amused Merlin, and he replied sarcastically, "Then don’t just stand there." He took Arthur's arm pulling along, letting go when Arthur was walking on his own. They walked through the halls, attracting stares at the handsome men. They reached the dining room and walked through the doors to the table. The people that were already there stared at them in awe. Most of the stare were pointed at Merlin, and Merlin could feel the jealousy coming off Arthur in waves.

Sitting down soon the rest of the guests came in to sit down and begin the meal. Merlin kept receiving looks from men and women alike. When he felt Morgana's eyes on him he looked up only to repress a shudder. Her look was that of a predator and in that moment Merlin wanted to be anywhere other than in that room. Uther caught the stare, he also saw Merlin's poorly repressed shudder and decided a conversation was in order.

"Merlin," Uther said gaining his attention. "Where did you get that scarf" he pointed to the black silk embroidered with gold around his neck. Attention was drawn to Merlin as everyone turned their heads. But Merlin didn't see that, he was busy fingering the scarf fondly, looking into space, and shy smile on his face. "It was a gift from my father," "you must love him very much, and he must love you. That’s quite a nice gift." "Yes I love him; he was the best father I could ever hope to have." Uther stared at him in curiosity, "was?" "Yes, he died several years ago, he was attacked by a village he visited, and they were scared of him. He retreated into the forest but was... waylaid by a creature." Sadness and pain entered into Merlin's voice and words, "people often do terrible things when they fear something they don’t understand." With that Merlin stood up, "excuse me, but I must go do something." He left the chamber on the verge of tears, leaving the guests in shock.

He could feel the horrible pain starting to choke him, he fled. He fled to his chambers as if trying to escape it, but he knew there was no escape. He was reminded of that village he had visited. They had been scared of him; they had never seen anything like the magic he possessed. They had called him a monster, a freak. He closed the door to his chambers, slumping against the wood. Sobs started racking his body, shudders and shakes making him seem frailer as he continued to be choked by the pain.

 Then there was warmth and love. Merlin didn't know what it was from but he leaned into it, craving to be safe. And he was, because the feeling was staying. Merlin realized what it was from the moment he calmed down. It was Arthur, he had come into his room to help him, Merlin was happy. The position they were in was not a good one to be caught in, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He soon fell asleep Arthur's arms, welcoming the kind darkness of dreams.

 

/---#---#---#---#---/

 

Arthur looked at the beautiful creature in his arms. The mysteries that this man had hidden and Arthur wanted to solve them all. When Merlin had mentioned his father he had hoped to hear maybe a tale of glory, but the last memory Merlin had of his father was probably of his death. The scarf must have been given to him before that. Arthur had looked at his father trying to tell him to let it go, but Uther had to ask what he meant by 'was'.

Arthur had followed Merlin as soon as he fled. When he arrived at Merlin's chambers he could hear the sobbing through the door, and it almost broke his heart. He had gathered Merlin into his arms without a second thought. He could only think about what he could do to comfort Merlin, and how people could be so cruel. The he realized it, if Merlin's father had been killed like that, then how was Merlin treated. Was he treated with the same disgust as his father? Arthur couldn't contemplate how someone could be cruel to this man he had come to know. The one everyone liked, everyone could get along with, this kind, wonderful person.

He sighed in defeat, pulling Merlin into his arms to stand up. Carrying Merlin bridal style, he laid him down on the bed, loosening Merlin's jacket so he could sleep easier. Arthur caught sight of it then, the edge of a tattoo on Merlin's neck. Arthur inched is hand closer to Merlin's neck about to pull the unfair scarf off his neck when he stirred in his sleep causing Arthur to jump back. Arthur sighed in relief when he realized Merlin was still asleep.

His eyes lingered on Merlin's form, taking in every detail. He wanted to find out more about the mysterious man, but he knew that Merlin wouldn't like his privacy invaded. Arthur also preferred to find it out slowly, uncovering every little detail in his own time. He knew that he would find out all he could about Merlin, but he wanted it to do it with Merlin's blessing. Not with lies and secrecy. So he turned resigning himself to an interesting but long wait, leaving Merlin's chamber vowing he would find out more about this man.


	7. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not sure if this is the best chapter I've written so far but I did my best. If any of you have any Ideas on how I could make it better please comment, or something. Also I will try to get the next chapter up maybe on Friday, the next one, and continue with the story.

In a magical kingdom a queen lay on her death bed. A sickness had invaded her body; she could feel it reaching her heart. She was happy though; she had done all she could for her kingdom. It was time her son was crowned, it was now his era. The kingdom prosperous, would finally gain ties to other kingdoms. He would do the things she never had the courage to do.

Hopefully his visit to the ball in Camelot would help the kingdom gain allies. She also hoped for her son to finally find a wonderful partner for himself. She hoped they could make trade out of the fruits and vegetables that were native there, that they could turn this prosperous kingdom into a place of peace.

 She felt a pang in her side, and closed her eyes, calling to Gwaine and Percival who were guarding her chambers. They entered, and what they saw took their breath away. The queen was propped against the bed rest, her face highlighted in the dying light reflecting off the mountains in the distance. She was deathly pale, they could tell it was her time, and promised themselves they would obey her last request

"My Lady," they said simultaneously, bowing heads.

"Just call me Hunith; I'm still the same person." She smiled sadly, but then it became brighter.

"I have one last request for you boys," "anything Hunith," Gwaine answered.

"Bring me my son." She closed her eyes and they obeyed. Heading off to collect their horses and ride to Camelot.

 

/---#---#---#---/

 

Merlin awoke to a nudge to his shoulder, and he opened his eyes to find Prince Arthur staring at him lustfully. He lunged out of bed, and pushed Arthur away from him in horror. They had grown quite close in the past few days; Arthur taking him on tours of the surrounding land, and even farther. At moments he would feel Arthur's heat against his body, his breath on Merlin's ear, or rare caresses now and again.

Though he had also grown quite close to Morgana too, she was more like a sister to him than a lover. He had tried to tell her that he did not show any affection to her that way, but to no avail, she had just kept on being oblivious. Well not oblivious, Merlin thought, just in denial.  He liked Arthur, and that he helped Merlin in his time of need only reinforced the feeling of love.

But right now he wanted him as far away from him as possible, and also being stalkerish to Merlin was not going to help. "Don’t be a stalker, we have to dress up for the masquerade too, and you can't see what I'm going to wear." Merlin said laughingly. Arthur just rolled his eyes at Merlin. He leaned close and whispered in his ear, "oh but I'll find you easily. I know you too well already." He grinned at the part terrified, part bemused look on Merlin's face and left Merlin's chambers.

Merlin sighed in relief, having Arthur in his chambers made it unbearable. He wanted to kiss him so bad he felt like he was in pain, but he wanted to wait until the masquerade. He breathed deeply, pulling out his clothes for the coming evening. He looked at his outfit and decided that he was all set. He went out to eat breakfast with Lancelot, moving through the hallways to the kitchens. He asked for a picnic for two, and they supplied him with it in a woven basket. When he went back upstairs he put the basket on his table adding a couple treats, and went to wake up Lancelot.

Lancelot was sprawled across his bed, Merlin smiled at seeing the familiar sight. He remembered when they were kids and they would stay over in each other's chambers. It always was weird in the end because someone ended up sprawled somewhere and woke up with aches and pains. The memory sent a wave of happiness through Merlin as he thought about it.

He gripped onto the covers over Lancelot and pulled them off quickly; he heard a moan from Lancelot and smiled. Then he opened all the windows to let in light and air which made Lancelot get up and throw a pillow at him. When he turned back to Lancelot he was sitting up a smile on his face.

"Just like old times, huh?" He asked sleepily. "Yeah, but this is just a different place. Up you get, were going for a picnic before the masquerade, and the _drama_ to come." Lancelot smiled and got up while Merlin left to wait outside his chambers. When Lancelot exited you would never have thought that he had just woken up. Merlin pulled him by the arm out, stopping by his chambers to grab the picnic basket.

They were on their way, they saddled up their horses and charged out looking for a secluded place to eat and talk. Soon they found a clearing by a brook, where they placed down a blanket and set up. They unpacked sausage, ham, bread, and several apples that Merlin added that he had brought from home. Lancelot smiled when he saw them, homesickness rich in his heart. When he looked up into Merlin's eyes he could see the same emotion reflected there.

"It will all be different after tonight," Lancelot said, interrupting the silence. Merlin smiled sadly, "Yes it will. I will miss how it was, but I know that it will be better after tonight. But I still am worried of what the future will bring, I always am." Merlin sighed in defeat, looking at Lancelot with a small grin. "But I hope that at least we can make it a bright future." Lancelot smiled in agreement taking one of the apples from the pile of food.

Lancelot held out his apple to Merlin, while Merlin also held out his. They nodded simultaneously, taking a bite of their apples and moaning in ecstasy, falling down to lie on the forest floor. They burst out in laughter after their first bites were gone, enjoying the companionship they had.

 

/---#---#---#--/

 

Arthur was a wreck. Well not literally, he thought. But he was in an extreme state of nervousness. He was worried about how the ball would go, and whether Morgana would make her presence known. He was also worried about how he would find Merlin in the crowd.

He knew he had said he could tell Merlin apart, and he probably could, but that still did not ease his worries about finding him in the crowd. If only he could catch a glimpse of what Merlin would be wearing, then he could find him immediately, but no. Merlin just _had_ to make it harder for him. He would find Merlin though, that was his mission, and no one would stop him from kissing him this time. No deer, Morgana, or fear.

He sighed for the fifth time since George had started dressing him, his anticipation was killing him. He had gotten Morgana to help pick his suit for the ball when it was announced, she had picked well. It was nice black silk pants, and red sleeved shirt. He had on a vest that was black silk with gold embroidery, and a red mask with black designs along the edges. It was perfect, it fit Arthur, and he knew it.

When George finished he looked at himself in the mirror. He was happy, he looked good, and he knew he would absolutely stun Merlin. He was ready; he exited his chambers to the ball room. When he entered he could not believe his eyes, it was beautiful. The banners of the kingdoms hung on the walls, separated by beautiful flower arrangements that seemed to be a part of the wall.

His eyes were drawn to the banner of a controversial kingdom. Kingdom Draconem. A kingdom filled with secrecy, and the prince was here. He wondered who it was, he had met many princes, and all of them were nice. Was the prince of Draconem truly just an average person like the rest, or was he hidden in disguise? Was he truly a horrid beast? The kingdom was shrouded in mist and secrecy. It was said that bandits and thieves were welcome there, and who ever stepped foot in there never returned. The forest that surrounded the kingdom was also nearly impenetrable; the only way to get in was through the overgrown pathways. Beasts were said to roam freely across the kingdom, wreaking havoc wherever they went. People were also not sure how large the kingdom was, due to it being said it went into a magical world as well. But from the maps he surmised it one of the largest kingdoms, also it had mountains probably somewhere in the middle, if travel wasn't already hard enough that would also add to the problems.

But the contemplation of that kingdom was for another time, for now he just needed to find Merlin. He looked across the crowded room, searching, but he could not find his object of infatuation.  He did see Gwen though, and headed over to join her. She was wearing a red dress, with white fringe around the edges of the sleeves and neck. She wore a simple red mask; and was staring off into space.

"Hello Gwen, find Lance yet?" Arthur said moving up to her side as she turned to face him.

"Hi Arthur, no I haven't seen Lance. I've looked, but I can't find him."

"I can't find Merlin either, there's too many people," with that Arthur sighed and Gwen just smiled at him.

Someone came up behind Gwen and tapped her shoulder, "may I have this dance?" Gwen turned to find Lancelot and dipped her head to him, smiling at Arthur as she was led off. Arthur smiled, happy that Gwen had found the one she likes.

Arthur turned back to the crowd to resume his search when he saw him. It was Merlin, he knew it was. He was wearing black silk pants, with a blue sleeved shirt, and an extremely dark blue jacket over it; both with gold accents. He knew it was Merlin because of the scarf he was wearing; it was the one Arthur had gotten him, the one that was blue with gold dragons flame embroidered on it. He was also wearing a black mask that covered his eyes, that also had gold flames designed on it.

He was breathtaking, and Arthur moved towards him immediately. He maneuvered through that crowd as quickly as he could, and when he neared Merlin he could see that sarcastic smile on his face. When he arrived Merlin simply took his hand and led him out to the dance floor.

He holds Merlin tight, placing on hand on Merlin's hip, and the other on his bicep. Merlin does the same to Arthur as they move around the dance floor. As they move Arthur leans close and rest his forehead against Merlin's for the briefest of moments.

"I told you I would find you," Arthur stated smiling, while Merlin laughed.

"Yes you did, and I am quite glad you got to me before Morgana. All those days being so close, not touching; now it is bliss." Arthur nodded his head in agreement; his eyes drifting to Merlin's lips, as they stepped off onto edge of the dance floor.

He felt Merlin under his fingertips, moving his hand up Merlin's spine and onto the back of his head, twining his fingers into Merlin's hair. Merlin placed both of his hands on Arthur's biceps, pulling in closer. Arthur felt his heart speed up as the room also seemed to get hotter. He massaged the back of Merlin's neck making Merlin lean into him.

"I've waited for this for so long," Arthur stated looking Merlin in the eyes. Merlin smiled.

"So have I," with that Arthur leaned forward, his lips on Merlin's.

It felt wonderful; he could feel the warmth of Merlin's lips moving against his. Tingles moved through him, putting his nerves on edge. He could taste Merlin, a delectable taste. It was so unidentifiable though, but he knew it would only belong to Merlin. The feeling was wonderful, it felt like magic.

They pulled apart for air, their breathing rapid, cheeks flushed. Arthur stroked his thumb across Merlin's lips, leaning forward and placing a light kiss there.

Merlin was about to speak when Lancelot rushed forward, two other men at his heels. Merlin frowned suddenly, confusion lighting up in his eyes. One of the men; who had long brown hair and if Arthur was not already infatuated with Merlin would probably make him stare; leaned forth to whisper in Merlin's ear.

Merlin then looked at Lancelot, and Lancelot stepped forward, a serous expression on his face. Merlin dipped his head with a sigh. He turned to Arthur as the long haired man grabbed him. Before being dragged away Merlin kissed him deeply.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Arthur was about to respond but Merlin was already being pulled through the doors into the corridor, leaving Arthur confused and alone.


	8. Magic Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this chapter is extremely short, but it works better on it's own. If I added it to a different chapter it would be kind of awkward in the story. So here it is, short but hopefully decent.

Arthur was depressed. There was no doubt about it. He had been going about the castle as if he was a ghost. No one could get him to do anything, and he knew he was being a nuisance. He couldn’t help it though, he had thought that after the ball everything would come together and he and Merlin would live happily ever after. Of course reality then kicked him in the arse, and he was stuck, _alone_ , with no Merlin.

He didn’t know where Merlin was, let alone what kingdom he was from, and it was killing Arthur daily. He was so worried about him, enough that even Morgana couldn’t argue that he wasn’t in love with Merlin. She had finally given, and seemed to be taking regular walks with Leon.

So Arthur was moping. He was currently in the chambers that Merlin had stayed in over the week; it brought him comfort to be there. He had regularly come to these chambers to clear his mind, and remind himself that Merlin was still with him. At least if not in body, then in mind.

He would lie down on the bed he remembered seeing Merlin sprawled across. He remembered the desire he had to discover more about the mysterious man, and to explore. Oh how he wanted to explore Merlin, his every aspect from the curves of his cheek bones and lower, to the little quirks that Merlin had. Little habits that had fit into his personality, like the sarcasm that Merlin would repeatedly exude.

He was a conundrum to Arthur, a puzzle to be solved. He was a contradiction that worked so well. No one would think big ears and the extremely lanky frame would fit anybody, but they did. The blue eyes and raven hair clashed, but in the best of ways. It brought out the color of his eyes, and the prominence of his cheekbones. And the scarves, oh the scarves, they made Arthur's eyes linger on his neck, and would give him an itch to delve his fingers underneath it. To take it off Merlin and find the soft spots on his neck.

He wanted Merlin to be with him. To not be alone, to be loved in way only Merlin could fulfill. He wanted the magic that had come with the relationship between them. Not just the magic Merlin had, but the encompassing love of it. The feeling of them together, the presence Merlin had. But Merlin was hidden. The magic hidden from Arthurs grasp; hidden away in the night; lost from his eyes. Magic hidden.


	9. Journey Across a Kingdom

Letters, Arthur thought, were how all these people from different parts of the world had come together. Letters sent out by horseback, ship, foot, and other various means; first the ones for the ball that had been in Camelot, and now for the prince of Kingdom Draconem's coronation.  That is how they all had found themselves in front of the trail into the dubious forest that surrounded the kingdom. The path was covered in lichen, and grass. At regular intervals, from what they could see, were fallen down branches and other debris that would hinder any traveler.

Many in the party looked on in disgust at what was the path into the kingdom; probably thinking that any kingdom would want to show their status with an opulent entrance, or at least a better path. Arthur, though, could see the merits of a rundown path, and that it would keep unwanted visitors and attention away. Arthur wondered what would make a kingdom do that. Maybe they had been threatened, or just wanted to maintain the secrecy.

 Either way it was the path they had to travel down but first they had to wait for their escort. Surprisingly their escort soon arrived but they didn’t know it; for they saw only ruffians and thieves. It was a group of vagabonds, and the royalty backed away still managing to look regal all the same. Swords were drawn by the royals, but the vagabonds merely looked at them in humor.

"Easy now, we don't want any trouble." Said one of them stepping forth with his horse, arms wide, but the haughtiness was clear. He had sandy brown hair, and was wearing a simple vest with gray shawl. He had a smirk on his face as he eyed them over, his eyes lingering just a second longer over Morgana.

"Uther snarled stepping forth, "you don’t want any trouble?!" His eyes flashed accusingly, "When you constantly steal and molest our kingdoms?"

"Well now we want a truce, well, at least for a little while." One of the princes stepped forward; Arthur believed his name was Valiant, "why should we have a truce with you?" He interjected angrily, his face turning red. "Because we're you're guides into that kingdom," he said pointing into the dubious forest, "and if you don’t believe us you might end up as bear food. Then again, I don’t think that would be such a bad thing, but that’s just me."

Valiant just launched at him in response but was held back by the other knights and princes. Uther then just sighed, "Very well, but at least tell us your name." The man eyed them warily, sighing, "James," adding then haughtily, "and that’s all you'll get out of me. Now come on, we need to get through by sunset."

The royals follow the group of vagabonds dubiously, eyeing them all wearily. Arthur eyed the path they were travelling on, as they went. He tried to keep track of the twists and turns, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to find how the vagabonds could get through with such ease when others kept tripping up. They lead on the royals with ease and practice, turning onto new paths before there even seen by the best of eyes.

One of the royals rocks Arthur from his contemplation when he asks a question, true curiosity and sincerity in his voice. "Why are you leading us? I mean wouldn’t you not like Kingdom Draconem just like us?" James turns to look at him, eyeing him warily. When all he can see is sincerity he answers. "You may think us vagabonds, and we are, but if there's one kingdom we have ever loved and loved us back in this forsaken world, it's Kingdom Draconem. We have stood by her through thick and thin and she has stood by us. So when she calls upon us we answer, no matter the circumstances."

The royals look at the vagabonds shocked as they continue on. They hadn't thought that any kingdom would accept them, they all had committed crimes, yet this kingdom accepted them. The concept was foreign to Arthur and he decided to contemplate it later.

What really was on his mind was the way the path seemed to be radiating despair into the royals. As they continued on, tripping over roots and branches, wary gazes were looking into the front in fear. They wanted to go back; many times several had almost broken from the group, only stopped by the fear of getting lost, or their peers calming them. The only reason Arthur hadn't broken from the group already was because of his pride. To his shock the ones that seemed to be doing the best were the kinder and more thoughtful of the royals, the nicer ones.

As they continued on the path became impassable. A huge tree blocking it, covered in moss as if it had been there a long time. They were all about to turn around until they saw the vagabonds continue on, and not to be outdone the royals followed. When they got closer to the blockage they saw two dragon statues on either side of the path. They were well worn and weathered with age, and the sapphires of their eyes seemed to glow as they continued past. Then suddenly the feeling of despair disappeared, replaced with awe.

Beyond what they thought was the end of the path, was actually an illusion. It was forest, and the path became cobble, looking new but still worn at the same time. The forest seemed to be brighter and less dreary, light passing past the branches of trees and dappling across the forest floor. Arthur was awed at the beauty; he could hear a stream in the distance and wondered how all of this could be hidden so well. Magic, he guessed, very powerful magic.

As they continued on the forest grew sparse around them until they were on a large plain. There was a town in the distance next to what Arthur guessed was the river feeding the stream he had heard. As they drew closer to the town he could see a small little grove filled with trees, and they all were in rows. It surprised Arthur a bit, why would someone plant trees in rows on purpose. As he drew closer he could also see people working in the fields, and it surprised Arthur that they looked just like the people of Camelot. Just ordinary.

Several children walked up, satchels bulging. They walked alongside the convoy offering smiles and pieces of fruit, like apples and pears.  One of the children offered an apple to Arthur and he took it, smelling it then taking a bite. He closed his eyes when he tasted the juices of it. It was delicious, sweet and tart at the same time, it made his mouth water. He devoured it quickly while the child walking next to him just giggled taking the core of the fruit from him, skipping off towards the rows of trees.

They headed towards the town, and the closer they got Arthur could see how the buildings were made of stone, and Arthur wondered how they had managed to do that. Usually stone was only reserved for castles or strongholds, not towns or villages. It made wonder how many towns and villages they had too. Were they all made of stone? Soon they were in the town, people were on the side of the path smiling and welcoming. Several of the women jumped towards the vagabonds and kissed them passionately, causing catcalls to go up. Arthur smiled puzzled by the display of passion. He had not expected the vagabonds to be treated so well, or the people of Draconem to be so… normal. As the royals were offered rooms for the night, they scattered.

Arthur then saw James walk off and signaled Morgana to follow him. He hopped off his horse to catch up with James. When he didn’t turn around when Arthur called him Morgana let out a cry, "wait a moment, please!" He turned to them an angry expression on his face.

"Yes? A question? Or are you going to accuse me of something? And if it's that I frankly don’t have the time."

Morgana just looked at him pleadingly, "a question. Why are you in such a hurry to get to the castle? I mean you were extremely nervous once we reached the plains, and kept looking at… something faraway."

James sighed, leaning against one of the houses. "You'll not leave me alone till I answer you won't you, don’t answer that, it was rhetorical…… Unlike you I grew up dirt poor; nothing, no home; just us, me and my mother that is. We survived by stealing and um… doing things many would find unfavorable." He let out a sigh looking into the distance at something only he could see. "One day we were travelling towards the castle, and… my mother was a pretty sight you see, and we were stopped. They wanted my mother and I, her for… breed stock and me for training. She wouldn’t let them, and… they slit her throat, and then… I was next, and the world looked so bleak. Now I had been from kingdom to kingdom, and none of the royals had ever helped us. But one did, close to my age and a knight, no less, at his side. They rescued me, the only royal that ever did. We, we grew close, always having fun with pranks and jokes. And he, he always got the adventures, he was a prince, and found _him_. I wanted an adventure of my own though, my own story. So I left," James' tone turned nostalgic and regretful, "and it tore me apart. He was my brother in all but blood, and I have been gone too long. I have realized my mistake, 'cause they weren't his adventure they were _ours._ And I'm hurrying 'cause I hope it's not too late, and that I get to see my brother again.

Arthur places a hand on his shoulder in comfort but he just moves it off, gratitude yet defiance in his eyes. Morgan watches him sadly leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek, startling him. He stares at her shocked as she pulls Arthur gently away.

 

/---#---#---#---#---/

 

The next morning arrived faster than any of the royals thought. Birdsong drifted through the air, and the scent of flowers wafted across the town. They dressed only to find that the town was already bustling with activity, and most had already gone to what they called the orchard to work. The vagabonds were already waiting for them all the horses saddled and ready to go, provisions on several mules. Arthur was surprised that all of the activity hadn't woken them up already, though it was probably, he surmised, due to their different lifestyles.

They royals all eyed the vagabonds sufferingly as they headed off without so much as a by your leave. The going was tough; they had left the plains and entered into what was a rocky forest. Trees and shrubs were scattered around, as well as boulders as the climbed towards the mountains. A cobbled path started to take shape as they headed onto the steeper part of the mountain.

The rocks soon rose up above them and the path was now fully formed. Shadows were cast across the right side of the path as the evening sun was being blocked. Steep cliffs rose up above them, and soon cracks appeared along the left side. James and the vagabonds did not seem startled by this, and simply moved over to the right, while the royals looked at the growing crack in horror. The Arthur heard the river before he saw it, it roared and thundered, and as soon as he turned the curve of the cliff side he saw it.

The right side had split apart completely, now on both side in the middle of the cliffs were the jutted out paths they walked on. They were on the right while the other side curved around from who knows where. In the middle of the two paths was a great chasm. A river churned in the bottom, boulders and rocks peeking out from the edges giving a hint to what lied beneath the surface. Arthur shivered in horror, one misstep and he would be no more. But as he looked ahead he could see that the path widened out to be extremely safe. He sighed as the royals passed from the dangerous part and into the safer part of the path.

He looked at the walls of the cliffs. They were sheer, but from what he could see they sloped a little more farther down. The walls were jagged and scarred, on the bottom near where they were walking and smoother farther up. Foliage grew from cracks in the walls, and vines dropped down from above, and grass growth turned up beside the path as they went farther on into the mountains. Trees also sprung up among undergrowth and bushes. It was admittedly beautiful, he thought, nature surviving even in the most unlikely of places.

Arthur looked up glancing at Morgana as the group suddenly stopped due to James' command. He looked up in confusion as loud gushes of sound like wing beats against the air filled the cavern of space. The only creature Arthur could remember being that powerful enough to make that sound was a… dragon, he thought in fear.

The great creature appeared in the sky, diving down into the chasm from above. Arthur looked at it then realized it wasn’t a dragon it was wyvern. The smaller cousins of the dragon, but still deadly, probably even more so due to their temperaments and wily nature. The convoy backed off quickly as the wyvern made another swoop breathing fire on where they were just a moment ago. It dived into the chasm near the river and turned upward quickly, gaining speed as it ascended. Arthur watched in horror as it turned to make another dive and knew they would not survive this time.

"Hey pick on someone your own size, you mange ridden beast!" Arthur looked up in awe and horror as he saw a man atop a horse in front of them call out to the dragon. It was the same man that had taken Merlin away from him! Angered boiled up in his stomach as he looked at him again, but his anger was gone as he realized the man was distracting the wyvern.

The wyvern eyed him as if contemplating whether or not to kill him first, but it seems the man's taunts won and the wyvern dived. It folded its wings in, going at speeds so fast that, Arthur could barely keep track of it. It unfolded its wings suddenly, pulling up and breathing fire onto the man. The fire was then stopped by a gold shield that had sprung up in front of the man, and as the wyvern passed, pushed up against its belly sending it flying.

A man came up beside the other, and Arthur realized who it was, it was Merlin. He was speaking to the other a smile on his face, as if the other had told a joke. Rumbling started up as the wyvern pulled up into the sky. Merlin's eyes glowed and he pushed his hand out, a string of unidentifiable syllables coming from his mouth. The wyvern back winged suddenly, slowly sinking onto the other path way across the chasm. It bowed its head to Merlin deeply as he subsided speaking. It then lifted its head up, eyeing the royals with distaste and leapt up into the sky and disappeared.

James spurred his horse forward towards Merlin and the man. "Hello brother! You always did have impeccable timing, seems it has come in handy again!" Merlin turned to look at him as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "You've been gone quite a long time, we were worried about you," he replied it a bit darkly. James just smiled, "well now I think it's time I settled down." Merlin then smiled a full smile that made Arthurs heart stutter against his ribcage, how could this man make Merlin smile like that? Only Arthur was allowed to do that. Arthurs jealousy grew as Merlin suddenly enveloped James in a hug, "Oh, it's so good to see you again Will." The other man came up with a smile thumping Will on the back as Merlin and he let go. "You didn’t bring any mead?" the man seemed indignant but Arthur could see that he was barely containing his smile, which soon let out as he continued on. "I have half a mind to run you out just because of that. Then again I will get on Merlin's bad side, and that never a good thing." Will just smiled at him, "hello Gwaine, still a drunkard I see." "And proud of it, if only Merlin would go to the tavern with me, but no. So now I have buddies to go with me," he said pointing to the vagabonds as the two men groaned.

Merlin spurred his horse forward on the path, Will and Gwaine following. As they continued Arthur couldn’t help but think. Merlin was a part of Kingdom Draconem, there could be no other explanation. The one every one had loved was from the mysterious kingdom. He was fun, and clumsy, and… so Merlin, how could he be an evil prince from Draconem. Well assuming he was a prince, but it was a pretty safe bet since Will had called him his brother. So Arthur at least now knew what kingdom Merlin was from, but he still had no idea why he had been called away so quickly. What was so important that he had to leave, and then Arthur had it, the coronation. Sadness rolled in as Arthur realized that another one of his parents was probably dying, and that he had to take the throne. He looked at Merlin, suddenly seeing the sadness behind his happy demeanor. It tore Arthur up inside that Merlin probably felt so badly now, and Arthur wanted to comfort him. Well he wanted to, but he couldn’t, not in front of all the royals, at least not until later.

As they continued on they were stopped by a wall, a symbol of two dragons back to back, necks entwined, heads up and roaring at the sky graced the flat rock. When they stopped they could see towers high up above with people looking down on them. As they waited the wall suddenly parted, when Arthur saw how thick it was he was shocked. It was easily as wide as a dragon, impossible to pass. Another feat of magic had been used to separate the stones.

As they walked through, paintings were on the walls. Tales of great feats, but not of slaying creatures, but of saving them, as they went forward there were different creatures on each story, and some repeated. Mainly dragons, but one that was not repeated was a unicorn, and the figure in its story was Merlin. He had helped a unicorn, and that only brought more awe of him to Arthur, and the happiness of how lucky he is.

The light up ahead grew brighter as they exited the tunnel and the sight that they saw took his breath away. A waterfall stood off in the distance, a bridge across the great chasm which had turned into a valley past it to the other side was reflected with rainbows from the setting sun. Grass grew plentiful, as well as trees, bushes and shrubs. Houses made of stone and cobble were on the mountain as it sloped more. Some were on carved out pieces of the mountain, and several building were closer together making several town centers across both sides of the river. The river also drained into a lake before entering the chasm they had seen before, it was lush and filled with life, and also gave life to the surrounding  mountainous terrain. On the other side in the middle of one the town centers was a great castle. Large balconies were on the sides, and it had an ancient beauty to it. On the whole, the valley in which they were in, took Arthurs breath away, and brought back the true meaning of life to him, as well as beauty.

He understood why they would want to hide such a thing. With plentiful harvests in the plains, and the beauty and protection of the castle, it was a formidable and prosperous kingdom. He spurred his horse forward, eager to see the town centers, and to finally unite with Merlin again. He was ready to see his love again, and nothing would stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, whoa. It took me a lot of time to finish this, so be happy. Not to mention I had several tests this week, so when I got home I was extremely tired. 
> 
> First of all, I believe this story will be over quite soon, and then I will be starting on a one-shot, and then a series of one-shots that will be a story. I am also going camping for spring break so I have no idea when I will next be able to update, hopefully soon. I will take my laptop, and my kindle to write if I have time.
> 
> I also need a beta reader, I usually read them to my self out loud, but that is very time consuming, when I should be studying so I don't go to sleep late and wake up at five o'clock a zombie. So if you wish to be a beta reader, either comment or something, and I will give you my secondary email or someway you can contact me. Cause I'm not putting it up for all to see.


	10. What He Wants

The castle was a grand thing, big in size, spires that went high into the sky and high and thick walls that appeared nearly impenetrable. The only entrances were either so high up that only the dragons could reach, or had meter thick doors made of stone. It was made of white stone that seemed to reflect light off of it. The town centers were lively with people congregating near the fountain in the center; Arthur found that these were highly respected as a gathering place and as a point of pride. The people were the kindest Arthur had ever met, and there wasn't a mean bone in any of their bodies.

As Arthur entered the courtyard of the castle there was also another fountain, even grander than the others. The kingdoms sigil of dragons stood proudly in the middle, water spouting from their muzzles, and what Arthur thought looked like a story at the bottom. The water was extremely clear, and on bottom of the fountain were tiled pictures resembling dragons, in flight, flaming, and even caring for hatchlings. The sight awed him to his core as he took it in.

When he looked up Merlin was conversing with someone, their expressions grave and sorrowful. Merlin dismounted, heading quickly into the castle after the man had finished. The royals stood around the courtyard gaping foolishly, taking it all in. Never had they thought they would see the inside of this kingdom, not to mention the castle. Lancelot came forward and led them off, signaling to Arthur that he wanted to talk to him.

After all the royals except Arthur were settled Lancelot stopped him in front of what he guessed were his chambers. He looked saddened, and worried, expressions that chilled Arthur's soul. He watched Arthur a moment before asking, "What you have seen does not change anything to you, does it?"

Arthur just smiled sadly, "No, it does not change how I feel about him."

Lancelot sighed, and then smiled. "He'll need you even more now." Pointing to the stairs at the end of the corridor, "Go up those stairs for a while, they lead up to the highest balcony. He'll be there tomorrow; right now he is with his mother." With that he left, walking down the corridor and into the courtyard.

/---#---#---#---#---/

It was the next morning when Arthur was awoken by bells tolling. He dressed quickly, telling George to join him in the courtyard. He walked down the hallway to the courtyard which was bathed in morning light. Other royals were gathered there as well, and a somber mood settled. Others were there as well, sad expressions on their faces. The fountain had changed, the base had risen up from the water, and the stone around it had disappeared showing a crown lying in the base. It was spiked and inlaid with blue gems, magnificent in its own right. It seemed to glow in the morning light, the gems sparkling.  

Then he saw Merlin, sadness lined his face, unimaginable sorrow. In his hands was another crown, by the look of it the queens. Arthur's heart twisted in sympathy, Merlin must be going through so much. To lose a mother only a few years after his father; it had to be tearing him apart. The crown in Merlin's hands was softer, not spiked, but still pointed and had a dragon like beauty to it, similar to the kings crown. They all were silent as Merlin stepped forward to the fountain and placed the crown in the base. His hands went around the other crown, which seemed to glow with an ethereal beauty.

 When Merlin pulled it out of the base of the fountain, the magic showed itself. It was swirling around everybody, but mostly Merlin. It swirled like gold dust around the people, and with it happiness came to every soul. The crown in Merlin's hands glowed bright, then dimmed down to just a shimmer. The royals were awed; they had never seen such a sight as that. The magic was more powerful than anything they had heard about or seen.

When they all looked up they saw Merlin giving the crown to an old woman at the top of the stairs into the castle. He knelt down before her as she lifted the crown as if to show it off. When no one objected she placed it on Merlin's head. In an old language she spoke, and Merlin responded in kind, when he finished she smiled and stepped back. The cheers erupted suddenly, startling the royals. Merlin was accepted as the next king, he would rule Kingdom Draconem. Arthur felt pride surge through him, his love would make a fair king. He knew that Merlin's reign would be a good one.

Arthur smiled, watching from a distance as Merlin spoke to his people, interacting with them. He spoke with them as if speaking to an old friend, holding hands, and kissing cheeks. They loved him, and he truly loved them. The bells tolled again as dragons soared above, roaring; several came down and spoke to the townsfolk, having merry conversations.

"Ah a Pendragon, how interesting to see." Arthur whirled around to face a gold dragon, scales dulled with age. He gulped unsure of what to say. "May I know your name, it seems you know mine." The dragon laughed, a hearty sound.

"Kilgharrah, The Great Dragon. You, Arthur Pendragon, are talked about quite often in some circles. Then again, with your heritage, that is ensured, but what are you doing here?"

"I am here to celebrate the coronation of Draconem's king."

"Are you sure? Not another reason perhaps?"

Arthur gulped turning his head to look at Merlin who was on his knees speaking to several children. His heart stuttered as Merlin looked up and met his gaze, smirking. He turned back to Kilgharrah when he heard him rumble.

"Ah, you truly care about him. Some say you wouldn’t once you figured out who he was. But he has chosen well, you will make a good partner for him. Careful Arthur,” he said leaning his head in, "Many will seek to harm you if you ever break his heart, myself included. Be sure you know what you want when you next speak to him." With that Kilgharrah took off into the sky, soon disappearing from view.

Arthur turned to watch as Merlin disappeared through the castle gate and into the town. Arthur then made his way to the gardens that were said to be near the castle. The gardens were filled with flowers of all kinds, and Arthur reveled in the scent as he strolled. He was contemplating what the dragon had said earlier about being sure he knew what he wanted.

What did he want? He wanted Merlin, he knew that but what else. He remembered Merlin with the children, he wanted a family. A family with Merlin, he wanted to help Merlin in any way he could. He wanted to see more of this beautiful kingdom; he wanted to learn more about the mysterious dragons, the stories on the wall into the valley, the dragons in tile on the bottom of the fountain. He wanted to meet all the people who had known Merlin since he was a child. He wanted to solve the puzzle of Merlin, to hold him, taste him, and be with him.

Realization hit Arthur; he had never felt this way in Camelot. In Camelot it had been duty and service, here he truly felt like he could do more. He looked up at the sky and truly felt like he could do something. That he could change something in his life, and he knew what he wanted to change. He wanted to change his state, to not be held down by his father and to love Merlin with all his heart.

He ran out of the garden, spotting Morgana out of the corner of his eye as he ran to the stairs that Lancelot had pointed out yesterday, and headed up. Before he got to the balcony though, he ran into a serving girl who was heading down the stairs. "I'm sorry I didn’t see you," Arthur said helping her up. "That's alright; I'm clumsy in my own right. You're Arthur Pendragon aren't you?" Arthur nodded, "Yes, and may I ask your name?" She simply smiled, "Freya, Merlin's just up there if you're looking for him." She said pointing above her. She moved on before stopping suddenly, turning to Arthur, "Do you happen to know where the Lady Morgana is. I need to thank her for giving these to Merlin to give to me," she said lifting up her arms to show the bracelets on her wrists. Arthur simply pointed to the garden, and Freya smiled.

The balcony was situated at the very top of the castle. When he arrived there, Merlin was there leaning against the railing. He walked forward and hugged Merlin from behind, sliding his arms against his waist. It felt so good to hold Merlin again, to feel him in his arms. Merlin turned to face him and happiness shone in his eyes. "Arthur," he whispered, and Arthur could not stop himself. He leaned forward and connected his lips to Merlin's in a bout of passion. The kiss was long, a reminder that they were both together now. Arthur deepened the kiss, loving the warmth of Merlin next to him. He pushed Merlin against the railing pulling his arms tighter around Merlin, while Merlin's arms wound themselves around Arthur's neck.

When they pulled apart they were panting heavily, and out of breath. "Oh god Arthur, how I missed you," Merlin stated, placing his forehead against Arthurs. "Why didn’t you tell me, or at least send me a letter?” Arthur asked, neither angry nor sad, just contemplative.

Merlin let out a shuddering sigh, "I was afraid. Afraid that you would hate me for who I am, where I'm from."

"Why would you think that," Arthur asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"Arthur!" He cried out in shock, and when arthur did not realize his mistake sighed. "Remember, my kingdom doesn’t have that many friends. The other kingdoms fear us, they loathe us."

"Not now, now that people have seen your kingdom they won't be afraid anymore." Arthur said, trying to console him.

"Now that people have seen it we will have more enemies. People want our land, the fertile soil we have was only won by bloody war, and people will try again. We will have-"

"You will also have allies. How many kingdoms have you made friends with?" Arthur said putting his hands on Merlin's arms, and pushing Merlin back making him focus on Arthur. "Everyone at the ball loved you; they wouldn’t turn on their new friend. Especially one they trust; and whatever war was fought for your kingdom to rule this place, it won't happen again. The protection you have on this kingdom is astounding, no one but a dragon could breach it; and from what I gather, you're the last Dragonlord."

Merlin looked at him, a question in his eyes. "When you called that wyvern down to protect us, and I've never heard of a Dragonlord in any other kingdoms."

"But don't you have to rule Camelot, I don’t think you're father will let you stay here. Also don't you want to have a family? No matter how hard we try, I can't give you that."

Arthur simply shook Merlin lightly, "Don’t think that, never think that. My father doesn't rule me, he will let me stay, this is where I belong.  And I want a family, but only with you. I don’t care if we adopt or get someone to carry for us, so long as I'm with you. I spent the last hour thinking about what I want, and there was one thing that was all in common. That I want to be with you, no matter what happens. Only ever you."

Merlin looked at him, eyes gleaming with happiness, and with a small smile leaned forward to kiss him. It was slow and passionate and all consuming. It communicated love, gratitude, and hope. Arthur returned it, putting all his love into it. When they separated they looked into each other's eyes, as if communicating that they would be together forever.

Merlin laced his fingers in Arthurs, "Will you be with me?" he whispered, as if afraid of the answer.

Arthur just smiled, kissing him on the lips, and pulling back, "Forever." Merlin smiled, a smile as bright as the sun, pulling Arthur down the stairs into a room nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I am almost finished, I just need to post the epilogue next week and this story will be finished. I am going to put up some other stories, so don't worry.
> 
> Also I have to thank my beta reader, youreinmyspot, for catching several mistakes I made so I could fix them.


	11. Epilogue

**So if you're wondering if our boys got their happy ending, they did. Of course several people stood in their way, and one of them was Uther. Uther insisted that Arthur come back to Camelot to rule, and the argument that followed nearly shook the mountain, well metaphorically of course. Ygraine though, with her common sense, saw how much Arthur loved Merlin, and convinced Uther to leave Arthur in peace with the promise he would be a good king to the other kingdom.**

**When Freya and Morgana finally met, sparks flew, much to chagrin of Will and Leon, who bonded over a couple pints of mead. Gwen and Lancelot also cemented their relationship, exclaiming in public that they loved each other and no one could change that. Gwaine also seemed to finally settle down, and  with a vagabond he met named Percival, no less.**

**So now several years later Arthur and Merlin are happily married and equal rulers to a prosperous kingdom. Freya, with the help of the  bracelets that Morgana gave her and a bit of Merlin’s and Morgana’s help, has found that she isn't cursed anymore. In fact her and Morgana are currently married and live in Kingdom Draconem beside Arthur and Merlin quite happily in love. Will and Leon were have said to been last seen on a break from protecting their chosen kings, and to be traveling with a group of vagabonds throughout the kingdoms. Gwen and Lancelot live in the small town that the royals stopped at on their way into the kingdom, making a living from making jams and jellies, and even doing smithery.**

**Now Arthur has it in his head that he wants children, and of course with Freya and Morgana both willing to be carriers, Arthur has to admit that his wish will soon come true, and that Merlin wants it as well. So soon the kingdom will have many children running around, and Merlin just hopes that he will survive it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have finished! For all those have read it and liked and commented I thank you, you're support has been quite helpful to me and keeps me going.
> 
> I would like to thank youreinmyspot for the beta on this chapter, more like paragraphs. And for the continued help on the next story I'm going to put up.
> 
> The next story will be up next Friday, and hopefully you all have realized that I always update on Fridays. I hope it will be to you're liking.


End file.
